Life is Chaos
by Jaded Calling
Summary: <html><head></head>Buffy ran away after killing Angel. She never realized that running from something could lead her to something. She never though comfort would come in a stranger. Life is total chaos but the people in it make it worth it. The story is better then the summary i hope. Reviews help.</html>
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

Angel was dead, it was all her fault. She had never felt so alone. Her friends were hurt, her mom kicked her out, she had no clue what to do.

She wasnt paying attention to where the bus was passing until she saw the welcome to L.A sign. She stepped off kept her head down and after spending the night in the bus station she went to find a place and job.

Sam and Dean rolled into L.A

a week later on a job. They pulled in to the first motel they came across and checked in before heading to the diner down the street to eat.

They sat down and Dean had his eyes on the waitress coming toward their table. She was a cute little blonde with bright blue eyes, fairly short and really tiny. She had no smile but looked like she held a lot of weight on her shoulders.

She handed them 2 menus "What can I start you to drink?"

Dean looked at her name tag. "Well Anne we'll have 2 coffees please."

She nodded and went to get their coffee bringing it back to take their orders.

"I'll have the bacon and eggs with toast." Dean said as she wrote it down. Sam looked up at her then.

"I'll have the veggie omelet"

Anne nodded then grabbed their menus and walked to the next table.

"Hey Anne, do you have any pie?" The guy asked.

"We have a peach pie, not really sure there's a peach in it though."

She went to walk away when the girl really looked at her. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"No." Anne walked away quickly.

She delivered the pie and then the boys orders.

Dean was caught watching her a couple times.

"Dude just get her number."

"Shut up Sam. Did you find anything?"

"Yea people are just disappearing for days and then these old people appear out of no where. It says 2 of them died fast and they had distinguishing marks from 2 missing people."

"That's odd."

Sam agreed. "I wonder how the demon is picking them though."

They paid and left.

Later on that evening they were just checking out the streets when they saw Anne the waitress walking toward a really run down building. She was trying not to draw attention to herself. Dean tapped Sam and pointed in her direction as another girl caught up to her. They were talking when the taller girl stormed away. Dean ran across the road and grabbed her attention.

"Hey, Anne! Should you be walking around this side of town by yourself?"

She couldn't hide her surprise at the two guys from earlier.

"I live right here. Thanks though for your concern."

Dean nodded. "So what's a girl like you doing around here?"

"Why?"

Sam held his hands up in defense. "You just look like a young girl, on your own so a runaway. We just wanna help. My names Sam and this is my brother Dean."

"Its nice to meet you but I really don't need your help though. I'm fine. But thanks."

"Are you sure?"

An old guy bumped into Anne and started mumbling.

Anne looked at him oddly "Are you okay?"

"I'm no one."

He started ambling across the road when Anne saw the car heading towards him. She dropped her bag running towards him.

"Look out!" she pushed him out of the way as the car hit her screeching to a stop allowing her to roll off the hood onto the road. Sam and Dean were right there.

"Holy cow are you ok?" Dean asked as she sat up.

"I'm ok."

"Someone call 911!"

Buffy stood up "no! I'm fine."

She grabbed her bag from Sam and ran back to her apartment. She couldn't believe how reckless she could be. She saw the guys tattoo on his arm. It was just like that girl described with her name Lilly on it and all that connected to her own tattoo that had her boyfriend Rickys name on it. She had seen them that morning and he wasn't that old. What was going on? She changed her clothes and grabbed her keys heading out to find Lily.

Sam and Dean walked back to their car. Dean leaned across the top of the car as they stood there.

"We should probably keep an eye on Anne for now until we figure out what the hell is going on."

"She seemed fine but after getting hit like that she should've been hurt bad Dean."

Dean shrugged he knew Sam was right.

Anne found Lilly the next day but she wouldn't believe what was being said so Anne went on with her own investigation.

Lilly was broken hearted. She ran into the street savior Ken who told her Ricky was at the center where he took her.

The guys were getting ready to drive to another lead when Sam saw Anne climbing in the window of the clinic across the way.

"Dude check it out."

Dean looked on "What the hell is she doing?" they crossed the street and picked the lock on the back door letting themselves in. They heard a lady ask what Anne was doing and just listen and watched.

"I'm breaking into your personal files...candidate for what?"

"I'm calling the police."

Anne ripped the phone off the wall as if it were no problem at all before turning her attention on the nurse.

"There are a whole lot of files here marked candidate.. I wonder if they're missing like a bunch of other people... Gosh I bet they are."

The nurse hesitated. "I just give him what i think would be good prospects."

"Prospects for what?"

"It's none of your business. It'll just cause you trouble."

"Yeah well I really don't want trouble trouble but for some reason trouble just loves to find me... Now, how bout you tell me who you're giving those names to."

Anne got the name and headed to the place the nurse specified not realizing she was being tailed at the moment. They watched her bust her way in and just as she tackled some guy through a portal it seemed they jumped in behind her. She was rubbing her head as they were all rushed by a bunch of demons. Sam and Dean held their hands up in surrender as did Anne and Lilly. They followed Ken the demon down a hall where a bunch of kids were lined up.

"Here, you are no one..." the demon then walked to a boy "who are you?"

"Dillon..."

the demon hits him several times. "Who are you?"

"No...no one."

He moves to Lilly who answers the same way before he moves to Anne.

"Who are you?..."

Anne looks him straight in the eye as Dean and Sam watch. "I'm Buffy, the vampire slayer, and you are?"

The Demon hollers in a rage as Buffy kicks him in the gut uses his ax as leverage to hoist herself on his back , using a choke hold to break his neck.

"Who wants to get out of here?" Everyone scrambled.

Dean grabbed her arm. "Your names really Buffy? Your a slayer?"

"Yeah. How bout we get outta here and then we'll have story time."

Sam was already checking to see that they were clear before following the captured kids to where the exit would be.

Buffy was afraid they would alert the guards before anyone got out. She turned to Sam and Dean.

"Get them out I'll cause a distraction."

She was off and running as guards followed her. Sam and Dean got people to safety then watched her in awe as she fought. She was unbelievable.

Dean smacked Sam "dude I think I found my soulmate."

She had taken down the guards and Ken, the demon was after her now. He had her down before Dean pulled his gun and shot him down. Buffy got up and they ran to the exit getting out safely while the so called pool that was the portal bricked over.

Buffy walked out with the guys when Sam turned on her.

"You are an amazing fighter."

"It's kinda in the job description."

Sam was in awe. He had read everything on slayers a long time ago, but never thought he'd meet one.

"This is incredible."

"Trust me it's not that great." She was getting uncomfortable and Dean could tell.

"Sorry my brother gets a little dorky around beautiful girls. Don't ya Sam."

"Shut up Dean."

They walked back her apartment when Dean's phone rang.

"Hey Bobby."

Buffy and Sam went into her apartment while Dean finished his phone call.

When Dean came in he looked nervous.

"So that was our friend Bobby. I was telling him we were finished here thanks to some help. I was telling him we had help from the slayer, and he said there's an alert out for a missing slayer. I think he's getting ahold of your watcher."

Buffy nodded. "Oh..."

As Buffy sat down next to Sam, Dean leaned against the dresser. "So what happened?"

Buffy remembered the day well, she never forgot. "It's a really long story. Short version there was a vampire i had trouble stopping, he stalked me and tortured my friends and watcher trying to bring on the end of the world. I was accused of murder and almost didn't make it in time to stop him. I couldn't deal with the damage I was responsible for. My mom couldn't deal with the truth of who I am and it was just too much... I bailed."

"I told Bobby we'd take you back if that's ok."

Buffy sighed a bit knowing it was time, but not sure if she could handle it yet.

"Let me call Giles. That's my watcher. I don't think I can go back yet."

Dean understood.

"How bout this, call your watcher and tell him you're going with us to our buddy Bobby's for a little while. He can maybe talk ya thru a bit."

"Why do you wanna help me? You don't even know me."

Sam looked at her. "We understand trust me. Bobby will understand and help. You need to talk to someone. He already knows about what goes bump in the night. Trust us."

"No offense trust is a big word."

She agreed to go tho so Dean gave her his phone and she made the call she had been dreading while packing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: fyi im kinda writing on my phone since my computer crashed so if it comes out weird im sorry ahead of time.

Buffy sat in the back of the impala watching the scenery go by. The last 4 hours in the car had been ask and answer time. She now knew Dean was 22 and Sam was 19. They were complete opposites. They couldn't believe she had burnt down her last school gym. She told them about some of her life, and they did too. Giles wired her some money and was giving her a week. Any longer he was afraid the council would get involved. Dean would occasionally watch her from the rear view mirror.

They pulled into a motel for the night and got a room. They got their bags and walked in. Buffy looked around then sat her bag down.

"I can take the floor." Dean said. "You two get the beds."

"Are you sure? I'm kinda intruding here."

Dean looked at Buffy "grab a bed. I'm grabbing a shower."

"Do you mind if I change first please?"

"Be my guest."

Buffy changed into a pair of night pants and a t-shirt and then walked back into the room. She went to the empty bed and laid down. Sam was already snoring as Dean entered the bathroom.

3:00am.

"Angel! Stop!... Don't do this!... ANGEL!" Buffy sat up gasping tears running down her cheeks. Her bed shifted as arms wrapped around her. Rubbing her back soothingly. Sam was sitting in his bed rubbing his eyes after being awoken by the girls screams.

Dean tried to help her calm down after her nightmare.

"It's ok."

"I killed him. I killed him... All I see is his face and then me shoving the sword thru him..."

"Who?"

"Angel... That vampire who stalked and tortured me and my friends... I loved him. I had to kill him."

"He was evil." Dean couldn't understand.

"He was evil because of me."

Dean wasn't going to pry and she stopped talking so they just sat there till the sun came up.

They were on the road again coffee in hand. Buffy was up front while Sam grabbed a few hours in the back.

Pulling into Bobby's Buffy was shocked that it was a junk yard. When the car stopped and turned off they all got out and stretched as Bobby came to greet them. He held out his hand for Buffy to shake.

"You must be Buffy. I'm Bobby. I never met a slayer before."

Buffy blushed a little.

"Come on I got food on."

The boys grabbed the bags and they all settled at Bobbys table to eat. Bobby just watched the girl, she seemed so normal.

The phone rang and Bobby answered before handing the phone to Buffy.

"Hello?"

[Buffy? I want to make sure your ok. Dean gave me this number.]

"Giles? I'm fine...as fine as I can be... Have you talked to my mom?"

[I have. She said you both will have a talk when she gets home]

"I figured. I'm sorry Giles, for everything."

[Yes, well I'll see you in a few days.]

"Yeah, ok."

She got up and hung up the phone.

She excused herself and went outside alone. Dean watched from the window as she just sat on the concrete steps outside.

"Well you boys look tired."

Sam looked at Bobby nodding "she had a nightmare."

"Did you have a chance to look up this vampire Angel?"

Dean turned around so his attention was on Bobby waiting for an answer.

"The only thing I found came from her watcher. His name was Angelus, he was cursed by gypsys with a soul that he lost and went very Evil. He actually caused Europe's downfall way back when. He was one twisted Vampire. Not someone we would even wanna take on."

"She said he lost his soul because of her."

Bobby shrugged. "He's gone she did her job. Why does...you like her don't you?"

Dean looked back out the window at her. "Maybe..."

"Maybe her watcher should come here. Having her on our side can be a huge plus against Lilith."

When no one said anything he dialed Giles back.

Dean went out and took Buffy a water. "Hey Bobby wants to talk to your watcher. He's having him come here... I didn't want it to surprise you."

Buffy accepted the water "thanks."

Giles rolled in to the salvage yard. He, Xander, and Willow stepped out of the car and went to knock. Bobby had seen them pull in so had the door open before they reached it.

"You must be Rupert, I'm Bobby." he led them into the room where Buffy, Sam, and Dean were.

"Buffy!" Willow ran to her friend and hugged her.

Buffy smiled at Xander.

"Guess the watchers back on the clock huh."

Willow pulled back and let Buffy approach Xander.

"How was your vacation?" he asked coolly.

"Xander... You think this was fun for me?"

"You left us stranded on the hellmouth with no slayer! You did the selfish thing, the cowardly thing and ran away!"

Tears started to stream down Buffy's face. "I'm. Sorry. I know I screwed up! Kendra was murdered, Willow was in a coma, and Giles was being tortured by Angel because of me! I'm human Xander and I'm sorry."

"So you run away?!"

Buffy wiped her eyes angrily. "I didn't know what else to do..."

Dean stepped between the two as Buffy sobbed out a little. Willow pushed Xander back.

"How bout we all take a breath! " Dean said claiming command.

"Buffy you do have to take responsibility for your actions." Giles said looking at her. "The council will want to know what happened with Kendra. They will want to know why Drusilla and Spike got away."

"They got away because I was a little busy saving the world...again. I had to make a decision in a split second and Angelus had already opened the gate to hell."

Giles cleared his throat. "Right. ..."

"Bobby."

"Right. Bobby, you said you all needed help with a demon."

Bobby handed him a book. "We have a demon named Lilith who's after us. Were thinking maybe we could help each other... My boys can set up in Sunnydale with you all. That way your Slayer has backup and if Lilith shows so do we."

Giles nodded. "That may be a good idea. The council will have Buffy on a punishment basis for a while."

"Sam and I could be there next week. "

Giles nodded. "Buffy grab your stuff, we still have your mother to tackle."

Buffy nodded and looked at Dean. "Thank you."

Dean winked. "We got your back."


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: i know the time lines are different and events i take from the shows are going to be in wrong time frames but it'll work in the story.

Buffy had been home a week it took some arguing on her moms part but she was allowed back in school and since she was cleared on all charges she just had to be careful til graduation. When she had got home her mother had yelled and screamed til she was blue in the face but with Giles help she got thru it. Dean had called her everyday and she would talk to the both of them, and today being Saturday she was actually surprised at how she was excited to see them.

"Dean I've been reading thru some of Giles diary on Sunnydale, man it's like Evil central. Guess we'll never be bored."

"Well don't forget Bobby said he'd be throwing us some jobs too. So we'll be in and out. It's Buffy's turf we are just gonna be lending a hand when needed."

"I guess the fact we get to see Buffy and see her frequently probably is like a bonus for ya huh." Sam was snickering.

"Shut up Sammy."

"Dean this will be the first girl ever in our lives that won't be a rearview mirror figure."

Dean was quiet for a few. "Bobby said that the slayers lifetime isn't long. It's unusual to make it a year. Giles I guess told him that Buffy is like so far the longest living slayer."

"That sucks."

Dean agreed "It's the way of our life Sammy."

They pulled into Sunnydale and into the first motel they came to got a room and got settled. Dean pulled out his phone and pressed the number 4 on speed dial.

"Hello?"

Her voice brought a smile to Dean's face.

"Hey, Sammy and I just rolled in. What are you doing?"

"I was just walking out the door to patrol. Wanna meet me and see what a night in my life is like?"

"Yea sounds good how bout we pick ya up?"

She gave Dean her address and was sitting on the porch when they pulled up. She was surprised when Sam got out and left her slide in the front with them. After directions they found themselves walking thru the graveyard looking for fresh graves or ones with broken ground.

"So how are things on the friend front for ya?" Sam asked striking up conversation.

Buffy shrugged a little. "Willow, Oz and I are cool. Xander and his girlfriend Cordelia not so much... Course I never got along with Cord anyway."

"How are things with your mom?"

"Its still an adjustment..."

Buffy saw a vampire rise and took off hopping the tombstone and staking it before it had time to even register anything. Sam and Dean just caught up.

"You are way too quick. Don't hog the fun."

Buffy laughed a Dean caught his breath. "Sorry. Habit."

They had a few more vampires jump them and a couple demons by 2 a.m. they were all ready to call it a night.

Sam wiped the sweat from his face. "Man talk about busy, is it always like this?"

"Sometimes. Others it's pretty...dead."

Sam smiled at her humor. They got in the Impala and the boys took her to her house ,waited until she got inside then drove to their motel.

Buffy sat in class the next day thinking about Dean. He was so different from Angel. He made it easy for her to be herself. She liked that.

"So Buffy how was patrol?" Willow caught up to her after class and they walked to lunch.

"Sam and Dean made it in and they went with me. It was normal I guess."

Xander didn't look at them as they sat at the table.

"Hey Xan."

"Hey Buff."

She couldn't take it anymore. "Xander are we ever going to be ok? I've apologized over and over for leaving you guys with a lot to deal with over summer, but I'm not apologizing anymore."

"Just give me some time ok." he got up and left while Buffy just shook her head.

Willow tried to lighten the subject. "Wanna grab some chocolate after school?"

"Yes, but I can't. The guys are coming over for dinner. Mom wants to meet who helped me out this summer. "You should come too. I'd ask Xander but I'd like it to be a calm dinner."

"Ok I'll be there."

They heard the bell and went to finish classes.

After school she walked out with Willow when she saw the familiar Impala with Dean leaning against the front.

Willow whistled. "Got say he's definitely a hottie."

Buffy nodded. "See ya later."

She walked down the steps and over to Dean who had more than a few girls staring at him.

"Hey you."

"Thought you'd want a ride home."

Buffy smiled as they both got in the car.

Dean wanted to play this smooth, he wasn't going to play her. They talked comfortably till they reached the motel and picked up Sam then headed to Buffy's.

"Buffy?" Joyce called when she heard the front door.

"Yeah mom, it's me."

Joyce came out and looked at the two boys her daughter had with her. "Hello,you must be Sam and Dean. I'm Joyce."

Dean shook her hand then Sam did the same. Dean cleared his throat. "Thank you for inviting us for dinner Mrs. Summers."

"Ms. Summers and call me Joyce. Go ahead and have a seat dinner will be a little bit. Buffy go ahead and take your stuff upstairs then come help me."

Buffy did as told and dinner was going good without a hitch so far. Willow was telling the boys about some of the demons they had faced. Joyce was asking questions and finally getting some insight on her daughter's past. Buffy figured this was a good thing towards her mother's acceptance of her destiny. Giles was explaining the way a slayer works and her mom looked terrified.

"Mom it's ok. I'm not gonna die."

"But Buffy you could die."

"Trust me mom i won't let that happen."

" , Joyce we will have your daughters back." Dean said and Buffy smiled gratefully.

When dinner was over the boys helped Buffy clean up the dishes. She then walked out to the front porch with them.

"So do you want us to meet ya to patrol?" Dean asked with his hands in his pockets.

Buffy wrapped her arms around herself. "Yeah if you guys want to."

Sam said goodbye then walked down to the car. Dean took a leap and pulled Buffy to him kissing her passionately his hand holding the back of her head his fingers in her hair. Buffy's legs went to jello. When he pulled away he gave her a quick peck then walked down to his car and drove off.

Buffy was still in shock as she headed back inside with Giles and her Mom.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean picked Buffy up but Sam wasn't with him. She hopped in the car and he winked at her.

"Sam wanted to stay behind Bobby called about a job a couple hours away so he's doing research."

"Your leaving?"

"We'll be back."

Buffy nodded. There was a small sliver of silence before Buffy couldn't take it anymore. "Dean, I have to know did...the kiss..."

"Mean anything?" he finished. Buffy nodded.

"I'd like to think so."

Buffy smiled. "It did to me."

Dean grabbed her hand and kissed it. He never showed his sweet side often.

They headed into the cemetery fought what came near them and it was almost normal. When he dropped her off he kissed her goodnight and that he'd call her everyday.

Months had passed. Dean and Buffy were doing great. Her mom actually agreed with the relationship. Sam did too because it made Dean easier to work with and more light hearted. Her birthday was coming up and the guys were finishing up a job so they could head back to Sunnydale. They had gotten a place last month there and it was nice to have a home.

Buffy was out slaying tonight and things were going good until she got real weak and dizzy and almost got staked herself. She went immediately to Giles.

Dean hadn't heard from her last night and that worried him. It worried him even more when he didn't hear from her that morning.

"What's up man?" Sam asked coming in their motel room.

"I don't know Sammy. I haven't heard from Buff. That's not normal."

"Did you call her?"

"I will when school lets out." he didn't have to wait long before his phone was ringing. "Buffy!"

"Dean. I'm sorry I didn't call. Something's going on."

Dean stood up. "What? Are you ok?"

"I was patrolling last night and i got real dizzy and weak. The Vamp almost staked me, with my own stake."

"What!?"

Sam looked at Dean concerned. Dean was beyond worried.

"Dean I have no strength, I have no coordination, and Giles thinks my calling is gone... I don't know what to do."

Dean wiped a hand over her face and threw his hair frustrated. Buffy sounded so scared.

"Alright listen we're wrapping up here. I'm gonna see if Bobby can find anything and we should be there tomorrow... Baby, it'll be ok. "

"What if I'm not the slayer anymore?..."

"The slayer doesn't define you Buffy."

"But...what if you..."

"Buffy I didn't fall for you because of you being the slayer. I fell for you because your you,...and your hot."

Buffy laughed a little at that.

Dean smiled.

"Buffy we'll be there as soon as we can...be careful till then ok."

"Ok."

Dean hung up and saw Sam was already on the phone he passed it to Dean.

Buffy was walking home from the library that night when she heard humming behind her.

"Ok creepy humming. Not a turn on." she looked behind her but didn't see anything. She went to walk forward but jumped back when the vampire in front of her.

"What a nice treat."

Buffy ran as fast as she could she needed help bad. She ran out into the street as Giles pulled up beside her and she jumped in his car. He took her back to the school library and sat her down.

"Giles what do we do?"

Giles placed a box with a syringe and medicine on the table.

"It's an organic compound that takes away all your slayer abilities. The council administers this test to slayers who live to make it to their 18th birthday. You are to face a vampire on your own abilities. If you live you pass. I'm so sorry..."

Buffy threw the box at his head. "You, you did this to me?...how could you?"

"It was my job. I'm so sorry Buffy. The test is void now. It won't happen, and everything will come back in a few days."

Buffy just shook her head.

Dean was packed and ready Bobby said he called Giles and was told about the test. He needed to get to her now and help her. Sam was right behind him they were booking it to Sunnydale.

Buffy's mom was taken and she knew what she had to do. She walked carefully into the house and prayed she could at least get her mom out alive.

She was thrown into a wall by Craigan. The psycho vampire the council sent on her. She kicked him in the gut and tried to run up the stairs but he grabbed her foot causing her to hit her head.

She got up and tried to find somewhere to hide. The one room she found had pictures littering the walls all of her mom. The door was being banged on, busted thru. She ran out the opposite door but he caught up to her, and pinned her against the wall before he released her to hold his head and scream out in pain. He grabbed some pills from his pocket. Buffy grabbed them and jumped down the laundry shoot. Her mom was there tied to a chair.

Taverns entered Giles office. "The test has begun."

Giles panicked "I told her, the test is void."

The library doors burst open as Dean and Sam hurried in.

"Where is she?" Dean asked.

Taverns smiled. "She is in battle."

Dean walked over and grabbed Taverns "if she does you better have a flight out of here before I find you."

Giles followed the boys out to show them where the test was taking place. They got in and cautiously looked around. They heard a scream from the basement and a loud thump.

Craigan took his pills from Buffy and after a second started to smoke while Buffy held up a empty bottle of what was holy water.

"I'd be punning right now if I was at full strength."

Dean busted thru as the Vampire went up in smoke. Buffy legs shook as Dean reached her and caught her before she fell. Sam cut Joyce free and Dean carried Buffy out to the car stopping in front of Giles.

"She trusted you man."

Giles was so ashamed.

They got back to the library and Taverns was still there. Buffy sat down glaring.

"Congratulations on your victory."

"You set that thing loose and it got my mother."

"Yes that was unfortunate."

Dean was pissed "unfortunate? You could've gotten them both killed... What she didn't die fast enough for you, so you decide to kill her?"

"You don't understand boy. The slayer is our instrument against evil. "

"She is not an instrument!"

Travers smirked "you know nothing. this was a test for you too. You are hereby relieved of your watcher duties. We can't force you to leave but you will not interfere with the new watcher. Is that understood... Again i say congratulations."

"Bite me."

Sam laughed. Travers left and Giles looked at Buffy.

"I know you can't forgive me, I don't deserve it. I will earn your trust back."

Buffy had tears running down her cheeks.

Sam sat a bowl of water and a rag down on the table. Giles took it and started to clean the gash on her forehead. Dean watched carefully. It was then he realized what he felt for Buffy. something he had never felt before for anyone outside of family...


	5. Chapter 5

Things were back to normal as normal as things could be. Buffy was sitting with Willow at the Bronze waiting for Dean and Sam to come in when she noticed a girl dancing with a guy, and the guy was unfortunately a vampire. She followed them out back just to see the girl whaling on the vampire.

"Hi you must be Buffy ,I'm Faith...Do ya mind?"

Faith grabbed the stake from Buffy's hand and dusted the vampire.

"Thanks B."

They all walked back inside where Faith explained everything to them.

Dean saw Buffy as soon as he walked in. It amazed him how much he knew her in just a few months. She looked a little confused and irritated. He and Sam walked causing a smile at once on her face. He sat down beside her and kissed her.

"What's up babe?"

"Oh we just met Faith, a vampire slayer."

"Wait I thought there could only be one." Sam said. Buffy realized then she never told them about last year.

"Um, guys lets go. I got some stuff to explain."

Dean said bye to everyone and grabbed Buffy's hand as Sam followed them out.

"Okay." he brought her around and sat her up on the hood of the Impala. "What's going on?"

Buffy looked down "when one slayer dies the next is reborn."

Sam paced a little bit. "Wait, you died?"

Dean looked Buffy in the eyes. "When?"

"Before we met. I was 16 I had to go up against a master vamp and he bit me then left me to drown in a pool of water. I drowned but Xander did CPR on me. I was just dead long enough for Kendra to be called... Drusilla killed her."

Dean grabbed her in a long hug. "Thank god for Xander... Just dont do that again ok."

Buffy nodded. "Promise."

He pulled her down from the car and leaned her against it to kiss her.

Sam smiled and cleared his throat causing them to break apart.

"Sammy, you suck." Dean smacked him across the head then they all piled into the impala to go patrol.

It was quiet tonight. There wasn't much action. They were about to call it a night when Buffy heard something she turned and was tackled.

"Buffy!"

She flipped the attacker over so she was on top and went to stake the vamp when she stopped fast in shock. She was thrown backwards into Sam. The vampire was enraged like a wild beast. Dean rush forward only to be punched down and then thrown to the side.

The savage beast started to smile as he looked back at Buffy.

"Hello lover."

Buffy rushed in with a kick and a punch which he came back with. Sam helped Dean up as the vampire grabbed Buffy making her drop her stake and pulled her head back forcing a kiss on her.

"Miss me?" Dean went to help as Buffy was thrown in to both guys all of them landing in a heap.

"I'm back better then ever. Thanks to a demon friend of mine."

Buffy was starting to panic "how? Why?... I killed you!"

She got up and went at him again but the vampire laughed at her. "I'm beginning to think you didn't miss me." he grabbed her by the throat squeezing. He saw the two guys coming at him. "Come any closer and I'll snap her neck." that stopped them quick.

"Just let her go and you can walk away this time !" Sam said holding his hands up. "Who the hell are you anyway?!"

"My names Angelus, she knows all about me...don't ya Buffy. "

Buffy squirmed as his grip tightened. She kicked out knocking him off balance she sprayed him with holy water and he backed off. When he ran off Dean grabbed her in his arms.

"We gotta get to Giles." they ran off to the car and rushed to the library at school.

Buffy busted thru the doors to see another man with him.

"Buffy this is Wes your...new watcher."

Buffy just looked at him a moment before just addressing Giles. "We got a problem... We just ran into Angelus. Giles how?"

"Are you sure?"

"Hello! Yes!"

Wes cleared his throat. "You will look for him and scout the place out."

Dean didn't like him at all.

Buffy looked at Wes "you know Giles usually says please and then gives me a cookie."

Dean and Sam busted out laughing while Giles smirked.

"Buffy calm down let Dean take you home and we will look into this tomorrow."

"But Giles after everything that happened before... He said a demon brought him back."

Giles nodded. "We will figure this out soon."

Dean put his arm around Buffy and led her out.

They dropped Sam off and then Dean took her home .

"You know mom is away for a couple days."

"Really?... Is that a hint?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Nope I'm good." Dean grabbed his keys and locked his doors. They didn't see the shadow watching them as Buffy led Dean inside. A few minutes later her bedroom light came on and they could be seen kissing, Dean's Hands in her hair.

Dean's hands moved down her back and found the bottom of her shirt pulling it over her head and tossing it to the floor. He removed his own and continued the assault on her mouth. Removing her bra and laying her down on her bed.

He pulled back and brushed some hair away from her face.

"I love you Buffy. I had never said that to anyone before."

Buffy smiled "I glad it's me you're saying it to... I love you too."

He started kissing down her neck to her chest then back up to her lips. Buffy had never felt anything like it before. The passion alone.

Angelus watched what he could from his spot on the sidewalk. Now what to do with them.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: REVIEWS HELP JUST SAYING LOL.

Buffy awoke the next morning with strong arms wrapped around her she looked up at Dean as he slept and smiled. She went to turn over when he grabbed her tighter.

"No no no. " he said causing her to giggle. She loved this feeling. Dean smiled when she giggled. He wanted this, all of this.

"We need to get up and get Sam to head over to Giles' house."

"Yes. Demon bad coming our way."

Buffy just nodded getting up as Dean admired the view.

"Can't we stay here?"

Buffy pulled on his t-shirt and turned to face him. "I wish."

Dean got up and after he dragged her to the shower where they had a replay of last night. They got dressed his shirt now smelling of Buffy they headed to get Sam and then donuts for everyone.

"So Buffy did Angelus say anything about the demon who brought him back?.

Buffy just shook her head. "No. What kind of Demon has that power?"

Giles and Sam were flipping thru books. "I'm not sure."

Dean held Buffy's hand and Sam smirked catching it. His tough brother was completely linked to Buffy. He never thought Dean would chain himself to a girl like that.

"I'm thinking with everything I'm reading only an upper level demon can accomplish."

Sam snapped his head up and looked at Dean. "Like maybe one who helps run hells pit?"

"I would think so yes."

Dean stood up knowing what Sam was getting at "We have some contacts let us go see if we can find anything out. Ok." he wrapped his arms around Buffy. "I'll be back fast."

"Be careful."

"Always." he winked then they were gone.

"Ok. Im gonna go to the mansion see if hes there. Someone grab Faith and see if shes still in town and wants to help."

Buffy grabbed some stakes and was out the door. Xander went to grab Faith.

Buffy entered the mansion and it looked deserted. She looked around the living space seeing nothing. It didn't seem lived in.

"Hi Buff"

She turned around to get a punch in the face. She kicked out and jumped up fight at the ready. They punched and kicked at each other until Angelus got the upper hand landing her on her back. The wind knocked out of her as he sat on top of her. He held her down .

"I can smell your new man on you Buffy. Hes nothing like me."

Buffy went to head butt him as she saw him nearing her but he saw this and slammed her head into the concrete knocking her in a complete daze.

"The yellow eyed demon I'm working for what your boy toy and brother on a stick. He'll be opening the hell mouth come graduation. Buffy was groggy. She felt his hands on her body, they were harsh and rough. She could get her body to work with her. He push his hands up her shirt grabbing her.

"I'm gonna enjoy this. Break you in for him. "Angelus bent down to bite her when he was thrown off her.

"You're gonna die bloodsucker!" Faith pulled back her stake and started to fight as Buffy started to come to.

Her eyes focused and she stood up Angel threw Faith into a wall and using her own stake stabbed her in the chest.

"No! Faith!" she went after Angel again only to be punched again the face as the stake was plunged into her side. She pulled it out dropping it on the ground and ran as best as she could to the door and the sunlight.

"See ya soon Buffy!"

Sam and Dean were on their way back from seeing a crossroads demon. Nothing she said was good news and Dean had a bad feeling. As soon as the yellow eyed demon was mentioned they were breaking speed traps to get back to Sunnydale.

"Sam somethings wrong. I know it."

Buffy was losing her strength and was getting dizzy from the blood loss. She had to get to Giles fast. She needed to get help. She felt her legs give out as she hit the ground.

Dean turned down a road and was taking a shortcut to Giles.

"Dean stop!"

He slammed on his breaks as his lights shined on the body on the road.

"God no, no!" he got out of the car and lifted Buffy up Sam beside him."Buffy, baby!" he saw the blood coming from her side. Sam lifted her shirt some and they saw the stab wound Sam ripped his jacket and his button up shirt off and placed it on her wound. Dean picked her up and carried her to the car Sam drove while Dean held her in the backseat. Sam pulled out his phone.

"Giles! We're on our way to the hospital get there fast!"

He hung up as he pulled into the emergency door entrance. He opened the back door so Dean could get out with Buffy.

"A little help here! We need some help!" Sam yelled as Dean laid her on a gurney.

A doctor came around the corner with several nurses.

"What happened?!"

Dean was practically hysterical "she was on the road and ...just fix her...please!"

They wheeled her away as Giles and the others came in.

"What happened?" Giles asked.

Sam raked his hands thru his hair. "We were headed back to your house and she was laying on a backroad. She was stabbed with something."

"Angelus. She went to see if she could find where he was staying. He must've..."

Everyone sat down to wait for news on Buffy. Dean paced his eyes never leaving the doors where they had taken Buffy.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEW.

After a few hour everyone was allowed in Buffy's room. Dean sat by her bedside her hand in his as she started to come around.

"Baby, come on. Open them eyes "

A couple seconds her eyes open and she focused.

"What happened?" few flashes went thru her head. "Faith! She's still at the mansion... Angelus stabbed her... He mentioned something about a yellow eyed demon...graduation." she started to close her eyes again.

Sam stood "ok where's this mansion? We gotta go get faith out if its not too late already."

"I'll go with ya." Xander said as Dean looked at Giles.

"Watch her for me please."

Giles nodded. "Of course."

The guys headed to the mansion and it looked clear. Faith was laying on the floor near the back wall. Xander went and checked for a pulse "she's barely got a pulse."

"Thats because I stabbed her. After i had my hands on your girl, who by the way was used goods by the time you did her...I stabbed Faith there, and then staked Buffy. I can still taste her blood that was all over my fingers.. Wish i could've had a go at her before she got away..."

Dean cocked the crossbow. "You sick fuck! You wont be able to come near Buffy again." he shot the arrow but Angelus deflected the shot by moving.

Xander had Faith and got out while Sam and Dean kept Angelus busy.

"Well come on boy! Lets see what ya got."

Sam pulled a stake out and lunged at the vampire while Dean lunged from the other side. Angel kept guard up on both boys.

"Don't ya wanna hear how I touched her. I smelled you on her boy." Angelus smiled as Dean faltered. "I could've made her scream ya know. Buried myself deep inside her." he laughed. He expected Dean to lunge at him not Sam so was taken aback as he fought same only to have Dean shoot the crossbow and the arrow hit him straight in the heart.

"See ya in hell bastard."

Angelus turned to dust as they headed to the car and rushed Faith to the hospital.

She was in a coma and not sure if she was going to make it out or not.

Buffy had enough strength to check herself out of the hospital so the guys stayed at her house until Joyce came home.

Dean explained her injury and they were invited to stay indefinitely.

The gang still had a demon to kill before graduation day and with Buffy not at 100% it was going to be difficult.

School was dwindling down as finals came around. Wes didn't make it long as a watcher. Buffy quit the council as they refused to help with the demon they had to get rid of, or to get Faith in with a specialist.

Joyce liked having Dean and Sam around. It made the house feel like it had a family in it.

Bobby came by for a visit with good news and bad news.

"Apparently you foiled yellow eyes plan when you killed that vamp. Hes back slide. No more end of days or anything on graduation. Just, I need some help on some omens that are out there. Plus we still have this demon to catch and end."

Dean nodded knowing he was right this demon would eventually come after Sam , and probably Buffy.

Buffy understood what was going on.

"Your leaving..."

Dean rounded and sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"Baby I'll be back. You know that. I have to...we have to do this." he tucked some hair behind her ear and kissed her as tears fell. I'll Be back as soon as I can, and you know if something bad happens a phone call is all it'll take..."

"Yeah Buffy we'll be back."

Buffy nodded. "I'm gonna miss you..."

Dean kissed her again then kissed her forehead. "We'll call each other every chance we get ok. It won't be too long hopefully.

They packed and left following Bobby, Dean watched in his rearview mirror until Buffy was out of sight. He had never felt so worried or upset about leaving for a hunt.

"You gonna be ok?" Sam asked as the you are leaving Sunnydale sign passed them.

"Yeah man. I just hate leaving Buff."

"I'm glad you found her Dean, ya know. A little piece of apple pie life."

"I'm gonna marry her some day Sam. I know it."

Sam smiled "I'll have a baby sister lol. Geez. At least I'll get to be an awesome uncle."

"Lets not get too far ahead there Sammy."


	8. Chapter 8

Weeks passed with phone calls and text messages to fill the void in both their hearts. Graduation came and went and college was starting. She had just moved into the dorm with Willow when her phone rang.

She smiled at the name flashing.

"Hey, hows it going?"

Dean breathed in and felt so much better hearing her voice. "Busy. God I miss you Buffy."

"I miss you too. I moved in today with Willow and I'm headed to orientation now...are you on your back to me by any chance yet?"

"God I wish. I think we're getting closer though."

"I hope so." Buffy was walking to the quad when she saw Willow and waved.

Bobby yelled for Dean.

"I'll have to text you in a bit Buff k."

"Ok... I love you."

Dean smiled "love you too."

They hung up and Buffy smiled to Willow joining her.

Dean went back into Bobby's house to see what he might of uncovered.

Buffy's head was swimming with everything going on ,on campus.

Parties, mixers, classes. It was to much. Willow fit in perfectly but Buffy was having a rough time adjusting.

Dean was fighting alongside Sam and Bobby. Ellen, and Jo were there also. They had finally caught up to yellow eyes who they found out was named Azazel. Tomorrow they would end this hopefully. They all poured a drink of beer on the ground in memory of John Winchester. Dean Prayed everything went ok, for everyone.

Buffy hadn't heard from Dean in days it had been almost 2 months since they had seen each other. A very long 2 months. She had called him that morning with no answer, and checked constantly during classes for texts, she had even tried Sam.

Dean had made a mistake a huge one. He and Jo were drunk and he had no excuse for what he did, he just missed Buffy so bad. He was suppose to be helping Bobby track this damn demon but all he could think of was Buffy and how to tell her, and apologise.

Buffy got out of class and tried Dean again. She needed him. She needed help. They had finally found out that the demon they were fighting wasn't a demon,... But a God. A hell God. This was bad. Very bad.

The phone rang and rang before it finally was picked up.

"Dean?"

"Dean's phone...can I take a message?" A girl answered.

"Um, who's this? Why doesn't Dean have his phone?"

"My names Jo. He left his phone in my room last night when he got up this morning. I'm taking it to him now. "

Buffy was so hurt and in shock. Dean was with a girl last night till this morning.

"Um, can you just tell him Buffy called, and to lose my number?"

"Sure I guess. How do you know Dean?"

"I thought we were together, but I guess I was wrong... Are you guys sleeping together?"

Did Buffy really wanna know this?

"As far as I know..."

Buffy felt her heart break into a million pieces. She hung up the phone and just skipped her afternoon classes. She really didn't have time to stress as Glory, the hell god came after her.

Jo saw the guys coming back and walked out to meet them.

"Hey Dean..." Jo smiled she pulled him in for a kiss but he pulled back. "After last night you're shy?"

Sam glared at Dean "what did you do?"

Jo held out Dean's phone which he took. "Some Buffy called has been calling for hours. I picked up..."

"You answered my phone!?"

Jo nodded.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing really just to lose her number. She asked if we had been sleeping together.."

"What did you say?!"

"I said yes, why?"

"Fuck! Jo last night was a drunken mistake! I'm sorry, but it was. Buffy is my girlfriend and I love her."

Jo just walked away. Dean turned around and Sam punched him in the face while Bobby watched.

"What the hell Sam?!" he asked rubbing his jaw and spitting blood.

"You said you wanted to marry her! Spouted how much you loved her! You do this?!"

"It was a mistake Sam! I know that!"

"Will you two idjiots focus! Now we gotta job to do and fast before hell is opened here on earth!"

Buffy was getting her ass handed to her daily by this God. She needed to find this key and keep it from Glory. Dean had tried calling and she ignored the calls and texts. Sam text her apologizing for everything and she answered back that she couldn't focus on that right now. She didn't elaborate but he figured they had their own problems to handle.

5 months in Buffy and Dean still hadn't talked. Things were getting worse. She had lost the key which was a ball of energy that had found its way to the magic shop and now Glory had it.

"I got it!" Bobby yelled from his desk causing attention all around. "Azazel wants to open hells door and unleash hell on earth. He needs a key that belongs to a god named Glory who will rise to go home and end the world with total chaos. Oh no... The gate is located in a valley by a hellmouth."

Dean knew what that meant. "Sunnydale..."

Bobby nodded."Once the gate is open only a fighter for the side of good with pure light in their soul can stop it."

Dean whipped out his phone and dialed Buffy. "Pick up! Damn it!"

"Hello?"

"Buffy!"

Everyone watched Dean.

"Sorry Dean this is Willow. Buffy is with Giles. We got a huge problem..."

"Named Glory?"

"How'd you know?"

"The demon we've been after is hoping for that gate to open. Does she have the key?"

"Yes. She threw Buffy threw a building and put her in the ICU for a few days but she got the key now were just trying to stop the world from ending. If you care."

"Of course I care, Willow I made a mistake a drunken mistake. I still love her. More then anything."

"Then you better get here fast! Its going down tonight."

Everyone was in their cars following Dean, Sam, and Bobby to Sunnydale.

Buffy fought her hardest and got glory down but she threw the key. The earth shook.

"Dean look! There!" Sam pointed and they saw the lightning in the air above a high beam made launch. Dean sped off.

Buffy knew what she would have to do. This was her destiny. She left Glorys beheaded body and looked out as the gates energy opened.

The guys hoped out of the car and ran in guns a blaze shooting what demons they could.

Buffy ran towards the end and jumpped sacrificing herself for the world.

Everything seemed to stop as the gate closed as the sun began to rise, the demons destroyed even Sam finally killed Azazel with the colt. Dean walked numbly over to the body on the ground his legs giving out as he stopped beside her.

"Oh baby! What did you do?!" he lifted her lifeless body in his arms cradeling her as he cried. Her friends with tears in their eyes. Bobby put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean continued to cry rocking her back and forth.

Sam walked into the motel room he shared with his brother who had yet to speak since Buffy died.

"Are you ready? Everyones there."

Dean just followed Sam and Bobby to the gravesite. Giles had picked a white casket. Only those in the group attended. Ellen sent Jo back home. Dean had long stem white roses for her, and something to put with her. He placed a ring on a chain and hooked it around her neck before they closed the casket and lowered it.

Dean's life ended when hers did.

"It'll be ok son." Bobby said trying to lend some comfort. He had never seen Dean this broken hearted before, not even when the boys dad died.

They didnt leave town right away since Dean couldn't bring himself to accept she was gone. Joyce had moved back to L.A. she couldnt stand being in the house there anymore so she left Willow and Xander rent it. Giles was debating on moving back to England but instead bought the magic shop and stayed.

The day they were leaving Dean went to Buffy's grave and placed flowers down.

"I'm so sorry baby. I let you down. I made the worst mistake of my life with Jo and lost the most important person in my life next to Sam and Bobby." Dean sniffed and wiped at his face. "I miss you so much. You'll always have my heart baby. Always."

He walked back to the car and tossed his keys to Sam.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean threw himself into hunting. Sam and Bobby tried to get him to take a break but in 5 months he didn't take even a breather.

He was just wrapping up a salt and burn when his phone rang. Sam watched the fire drinking a beer.

"Yeah."

"Dean... It's Willow. Can you come to town we've been invaded by demons and can't handle them ourselves. We need help."

"Yeah we aren't far, can be there in like 2 or 3 hours Willow."

"Thanks Dean."

Dean hung up and he Sam loaded up to go.

Willow, Xander, his girlfriend Anya and a friend of Willow's all circled Buffy's grave. Willow chanting the spell hoping to have Osirus grant her wish. She was pretty close to done when the demons ran thru breaking the offering.

They had to run. They ran all the way to the magic shop when Dean and Sam pulled up.

"What happened?"

"Demons ran thru Buffy's grave they ruined everything." Willow then passed out in Xander's arms.

Dean and Sam walked around taking out as many Demons as they could. All the pain Dean was feeling at that moment he took out on a demon.

Buffy breathed gasping for air as she realized she was in a coffin. She scratched and clawed at the material then using her fist to break free, dirt pouring on her as she reached for the top soil. Gasping as fresh air hit her.

She turned over coughing and sat up panic and fear flooding her eyes as she saw her tombstone. She got up in haze her vision blurry and her hearing muffled. She didn't know what was going on as Demons passed her on motorcycles. One grabbed her from behind spinning her around then backhanding her to the ground.

Dean and Sam ran to the girls rescue axing the demon.

"Dean..."

Dean turned and looked down as the girl had her hands in her hair looking like a wild animal in a cage.

He couldn't breathe his heart pounding rapidly.

"Buffy?..."

Sam kneeled down in front of her and she flinched at first.

"Is this hell?" it was in such a soft whisper Sam almost missed it.

"No Buffy, your home."

Dean finally snapped out of shock "how though?"

"Dean give me something. Her hands are bleeding."

Dean took his flannel shirt off and poured some holy water on it the carefully took her hand as she finally looked at him. He patted her knuckles gently.

Willow and Xander came running to help Dean and Sam stopping short when they saw the girl also.

"Buffy! Oh my god it worked. Your back!"

Sam stood up as Willow approached. "You did this?...how?"

"I did a spell. I couldn't leave her in hell."

Buffy had her hands in her hair again tears running down her cheeks.

Xander really looked at her. "How could we be... Be so stupid!... Welcome back Buffy. We brought you back...right where we left you."

Willow felt sick to her stomach. "In her coffin..."

Dean was furious "do you realize the trauma you just caused her, she had to dig herself out of own grave!"

Dean picked her up and they headed to her house Sam already had giles on the phone telling him what happened.

Xander opened the door and Dean walked in and sat her on the couch.

"Someone get me the first aide kit!"

He looked her in the eye and she gave a small smile. Talking started all at once from every direction and she was getting overwhelmed.

"Shut up!" Dean stood up as Sam grabbed the first aid kit from Willow. "You all freaking brought her back for your own selfish reasons! Now leave her alone!"

"I'm fine... Really."

Sam looked at her as he bandaged her up. "Are you sure?"

Buffy nodded. "I just wanna take a shower and go to bed though."

Dean nodded and everyone moved out of her way. She was halfway up the steps when she turned around.

"Is my room..."

Willow nodded "its still your room,and all your stuff is still there."

Buffy nodded then continued to her room for clothes to take a shower.

Dean sat on the couch with his head in his hands as Giles came in.

"Where is she?"

Dean looked at Giles then pointed towards the upstairs.

Giles rounded on Willow. "You stupid stupid girl! Do you even know where she was?"

"Giles i couldn't leave her in hell."

"I can not believe you would be this irresponsible."

As they fought Dean headed upstairs and sat on Buffy's bed waiting.

She came in a few minutes later in pajama pants and a tank. Dean didn't waste anytime wrapping his arms around her and he cried into her hair.

"Im sorry, I'm so so sorry baby. I love you so much and losing you... "

Buffy just felt at home in his arms." I know Dean it's ok. We have a 2nd chance. Let's not waste it on the past please."

Dean nodded and wiped his face before grabbing her in a kiss. They laid down in her bed and he just held her as she slept. He was afraid if he left her go then he would find this was all a dream.


	10. Chapter 10

Buffy had been back a few weeks but something was off. She seemed happy but Dean would catch her staring off into space over something, and her dreams were getting to her. He decided to talk to her this evening on patrol.

They were walking thru a cemetery when Dean stopped her.

"Are you ok Buff?"

She nodded. "I'm still adjusting. I know what Willow and the others did was in good intentions but ... They have no clue."

"So tell me."

Buffy contemplated and was gonna tell Dean everything but a group of Vampires interrupted. When they made it back to the magic shop Buffy leaned against the front counter while Dean sat at the table and put his feet up.

"Was there much action tonight?" Giles asked.

"Nothing real bad." Dean picked up a book "is something going on?"

"Just keeping things up to date in case."

Willow saw Buffy staring off into space. "Buffy?"

"I think I'm gonna head home...I'm tired." she left without a goodbye and Giles looked at Dean.

"Is she getting any better?"

"Giles somethings wrong, I just don't know what. She won't talk to me."

Buffy was just walking not really wanting to go home or anywhere in particular. She didn't even hear the footsteps behind her until she was tackled down to the ground. She fought whatever it was off easy and stood up in a fighting stance when she froze.

"Angel?..."

He growled and ran off. She attempted to follow but lost him. She didn't know what to think and then Willow came to mind, and she found herself running back to the magic shop.

She barged thru the door and straight to Willow.

"Did you do it? Did you bring him back too?"

Willow didn't know what to say. "Buffy, what?..."

"Angel! Did you bring him back too? Are you screwing with me?"

"Buffy I swear I didn't do anything..."

"You can't keep messing with these magics Will. You rip me from heaven, from peace, and now Angel from hell. You could have brought..."

"Heaven? Buffy, you were in heaven?"

She looked at Giles and then at her friends as they all looked at her.

"Yes. I was in heaven. I was happy, at peace. I knew everyone I loved was ok, and I could finally just rest. My job was done. Then I open my eyes and I'm back where there's violence,and pain."

Willow had tears in her eyes while Buffy felt Dean put a comforting hand on her back. Buffy took a deep breath.

"I love you all I accept that I'm back. But Angel..."

"Buffy I swear.. "

"Then how is he back?" She looked at Giles for an answer.

This was gonna take research so Dean called Sam and Bobby in to help and he and Buffy went to see if the could find the Vampire.

A/n: sorry it took so long i got myself stuck getting to where i want the story to go. Lol. I got it now though!


End file.
